batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bat-Mite
History Pre-Crisis Bat-Mite regularly appeared in Batman, Detective Comics, and World's Finest Comics for five years. Bat-Mite and Mister Mxyzptlk teamed up four times in the pages of World's Finest Comics to plague Superman and Batman together, as well. However in 1964, when the Batman titles were revamped under new editor Julius Schwartz, Bat-Mite vanished along with the other extraneous members of the Batman family such as Ace the Bat-Hound. After this, only three more Bat-Mite stories were published in the pre-Crisis DC Universe: two Bat-Mite/Mr. Mxyzptlk teamups in World's Finest Comics #152 (August 1965) and #169 (September 1967) (which were not edited by Schwartz but by Mort Weisinger), and "Bat-Mite's New York Adventure" from Detective Comics #482 (February–March 1979), in which the imp visits the DC Comics offices and insists that he be given his own feature in a Batman comic. This story featured protestors with picket signs shouting "We want Bat-Mite!" outside the Tishman Building (where DC's editorial offices were located at the time), and was accompanied by an editorial comment that this story was published specifically to acknowledge the actual requests of fans for this character's revival. Post-Crisis After the continuity-changing 1985 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths was published, Bat-Mite was mostly removed from the Batman comics canon. Bat-Mite made an appearance in the series Legends of the Dark Knight, although he may have been the hallucination of a drug-addled criminal named Bob Overdog. This version of Bat-Mite later appeared in Mitefall, a one-shot book which was a parody of the "Knightfall" Batman storyline (with Overdog in the Jean-Paul Valley role). In #6 of the 1999 World's Finest miniseries, Mr. Mxyzptlk encountered Bat-Mite, shortly after being mistaken for him by Overdog. While in this story the post-Crisis Bat-Mite encountered Batman for the first time, Superman and Batman subsequently concluded that Mxyzptlk had created him, inspired by Overdog's ravings. Joker's Last Laugh Although short-lived, Bat-mite makes an appearance in this comic when Nightwing is in an altered reality. Nightwing sees all the members of JLA dead except for Wonder Woman. Then Bat-Mite appears. When Nightwing sees him, he concludes that this is impossible, and that Bat-Mite doesn't exist. Bat-Mite also appeared in the 2000 one-shot Elseworlds comic special World's Funnest, in which he battles Mister Mxyzptlk, destroying the pre-Crisis multiverse and the Post-Crisis Universe of DC Comics, as well as the Elseworlds of Kingdom Come, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, and the DC animated universe. Despite being an Elseworlds story itself, it is not clear whether World's Funnest is in continuity. Apart from World's Finest, there has been no direct connection between Bat-Mite and Mr. Mxyzptlk. In the Bizarro Comics anthology, Mxyzptlk's native 5th Dimension seemed to include beings similar to Bat-Mite and Johnny Thunder's Thunderbolt. Neither of these comics are considered canonical; however, in a JLA/JSA crossover in JLA and in JSA #78–80 it was revealed that both Mxyzptlk and Thunderbolt come from the 5th Dimension. Letter columns and writer interviews indicate that Bat-Mite comes from there as well, although this has never been shown thus far in the comic stories themselves. In the post-Crisis issue Superman/Batman #25, it was revealed that the Joker had gained Fifth Dimensional powers by maintaining the essence of Mr. Mxyzptlk from the earlier "Emperor Joker" storyline; at the end, Bizarro was able to extract this latent magical essence from the Joker, which manifested in a form recognizable as Bat-Mite. As such, a Bat-Mite has been fully reestablished into the current continuity as an outgrowth of Mr. Mxyzptlk incubated within the Joker. Whether he idolizes Batman like before has not been established. The most recent appearance of Bat-Mite was in Batman #672, written by Grant Morrison. Batman is confronted with Bat-Mite after being shot in the chest and suffering a heart attack. It is not clear what purpose he will serve in the ongoing series. This Bat-Mite, who bears a green insectoid creature on his back, claims to have come from "Space B at the Fivefold Expansion of Zrfff" (Batman #674). Only Batman sees him. Bat-Mite can be seen peeking through one of the windows on the cover of #2 in the 2007-08 "Gotham Underground" limited series but it is unknown whether this is just a cameo or whether he will actually appear in the series. Powers He has powers identical to that of Mr. Mxyzptlk, with the power to manipulate space and time, though he uses his powers for "heroic" deeds as opposed to Mxyzptlk's chaos. Ironically, this ends up either making a situation worse or creating a whole new problem. Appearance He appears as a small childlike boy in an ill-fitting Batman costume, with a black lightning bolt vaguely in the shape of the Bat-insignia. Bat-Mite possesses near-infinite magical powers and comes from another dimension, much like Mr. Mxyzptlk. In Bat-Mite's dimension, his people idolize the heroes of the DC Universe and impersonate them, acting out their heroic adventures. Bat-Mite's favorite is Batman, and visited Batman on many occasions, often setting up strange events to see his hero in action. However, Bat-Mite is more of a nuisance than a supervillain, and often leaves when he becomes aware that he had angered Batman. Alternate Versions In Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Strikes Again, Bat-Mite is one of the co-founders of 'The First Church of the Last Son of Krypton', a Lunatic Fringe dedicated to worshipping Superman as God, stating: 'So you're saying your guy can walk on water and heal the sick, and you're calling Us crazy?' In Superman & Batman: Generations, he appears in 1959, along with Mister Mxyzptlk. The two imps are testing Batman and Superman, each trying to prove that their hero is the greatest. They are doing so in order for two aliens to take the greatest hero to the other side of the universe to save their planet (Bat-Mite is doing so because he truly wants to help, Mxy is doing so merely because it would take Superman centuries to return from the other side of the universe). However, each one must test the other's hero, so Mxy tests Batman, and vice-versa. Batman and Superman solve the problem by making it look like they were both killed, after which the aliens decide to take Bat-Mite and Mxy back to their planet instead. In Batman: Dark Victory, the name Bat-Mite is used on a possible costume design sketched by a young Dick Grayson, as he tries to come up with a secret identity to fight alongside Batman. See Also *Bat-Mite (Volume 1) In other media The New Adventures of Batman ]] Bat-Mite was a regular character of the 1977 animated series ''The New Adventures of Batman, where he was depicted as a well meaning magical fan of the superhero. As such, he tried to help Batman even though he usually complicated matters. One episode featured his home planet, called Ergo, as well as a villain of Bat-Mite's species named Zarbor. He also has a crush on Batgirl. Bat-Mite was voiced by Lou Scheimer. Batman: The Animated Series Bat-Mite does not exist in the DCAU, but an animatronic parody briefly appeared in the Deep Freeze episode of Batman: The Animated Series, in which Bat-Mite enthusiastically greeted Batman, saying, "Greetings, Dynamic Duo! I'm your biggest fan!" before kissing Robin, who was shocked. It then malfunctions and falls apart, stuttering "I just wanna help!" as it does so. It was voiced by Pat Fraley. In the background, an animatronic Mister Mxyzptlk, Streaky the Supercat, and Krypto the Superdog can also be seen. Teen Titans One episode of the animated series Teen Titans had the appearance of a very similar character named "Nosyarg Kcid" ("Dick Grayson" spelled backwards) but whom Beast Boy rename Larry for ease, which "Larry" likes. In this episode, "Larry" idolized Robin rather than Batman. He also claims to be his dimension's incarnation of Robin (hence the name), and they are proven to be genetically identical, thus indicating the identity of Robin as Dick Grayson. Batman: the Brave and the Bold Bat-Mite appears in the episode "Legend of the Dark Mite!" trying to make Batman a better hero. Batman eventually manages to trick Bat-Mite into going away, but he later impersonates Ace the Bat-Hound and found out about the trickery. He then decides to turn Batman into his "toy" but Batman gives Bat-Mite a chance to become the actual Batman. But Bat-Mite's imagination grows wild, pitting him against many of the Batman rogues, including Two-Face, Killer Moth, and Catwoman. Batman saves him, and Bat-Mite apologizes to Batman. Batman tells him that he doesn't have to blindly follow his footsteps, and he can do anything he wants with his powers. After Green Arrow stops a robbery, a character similar to Bat-Mite in a Green Arrow costume, appears, proclaiming that he is his "biggest fan". He also appears in a later episode called "Emperor Joker!", where he goes to observe Batman's ultimate fight with the Joker. While they are fighting, Bat-Mite falls in love with the Joker's assistant Harley Quinn. When Batman was getting beat up by Joker and his henchmen, Bat-Mite tries to give his powers to Batman, but he misses and ends up giving his powers to the Joker. With his powers, Joker recreated the world in his image and killed Batman repetitively. Bat-Mite and Harley defeated the henchmen while Batman overcame the Joker until he was forced to give his powers back to Bat-Mite. After that, Harley said she wasn't interested in Bat-Mite because her true love was Joker. Both cartoons then end with Bat-Mite parodying Porky Pig's "That's all, folks" line. He is playable in Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame if the DS version is connected to the Wii version. Category: Allies Category:Villains